


In which Jason meets a brick house

by raspberrylimonade



Series: Never Left My Mind verse [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason Grace is a Dork, Jason doesn't die, jason and bricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: Almost dying doesn't break an unlucky streak with bricks, apparently.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez
Series: Never Left My Mind verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1062656
Kudos: 2





	In which Jason meets a brick house

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written way back in 2018 (you know, when ToA first came out and we all got up in arms) for Jason Grace week. I just realise I never posted it here when it is part of this series. It was previously on my [tumblr](raspberrylimonade.tumblr.com).

When Leo said that they were stopping in Indiana and had a reservation, Jason thought he meant the campsite they were setting up tent at was the kind you had to book a spot at in advance. Or better yet, it actually had cabins and Leo had somehow snagged one.

He definitely did not expect them to head straight for downtown Indianapolis. Jason had been about to remind Leo that the legion did not give them enough money for a hotel when the roof of the Union Station opened up.

They entered through what appeared to be a small plane hangar. Festus landed on a steel platform and Leo and Jason climbed off. The roof of the building slid shut above their heads, cutting off the sunlight. Yellow lamps flickered on along the sides of where the sliding panels had been, casting the hangar in low but warm light.

“What is this place?” Jason murmured to no one in particular.

Leo let Festus go, the bronze dragon, glowing in the dim light, let out a creaky roar before leaping over the edge of the platform. Then, the boys turned and headed off the human way - a steel frame walkway that lead off the side of the platform and ran along the brick wall.

Jason paused to peer over the edge, trying to see where Festus had gone. He saw nothing but a large dark space, and - it might have been a trick of the light - something large and feathered swooping through the darkness.

Jason turned back to see that Leo had moved ahead. He was running a hand along the wall. Jason jogged to catch up.

“ - miss me?” he heard Leo say.

“Dude, are you talking to the wall?” Jason asked.

_ FWOOSH! _

Something large whizzed past Jason’s head and rattled off the rail of the walkway. Jason leapt backwards in shock, and when he turned back to the wall, he saw the bricks sliding around to replace the one that was just ejected.

“Uh yeah, the walls can actually hear you,” Leo said lowly. “Welcome to the Waystation. It’s a pretty cool place, but can be very sensitive, so try to be nice. Or it will throw bricks at you.”

“Be nice, no bricks, got it,” Jason noted. Knowing his luck, the next brick would probably hit him on the head. The last thing he needed right now was to be knocked out  _ again. _


End file.
